Grunkle Stan Kills his Friends and Family
by doginsideofyourguitar
Summary: Grunkle Stan is in dire need of fun. This fun will get people killed. Read the thrilling and chilling descent of the beloved gentle giant, Stan Pines, into a not so gentle homicidal maniac, killing everyone you and he knows and loves, in this sadistic, yet darkly humorous adventure. New chapters daily, usually. Could be taken as Depravity Falls, if you like.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Gravity Fallls, or at least as normal as Gravity Falls gets anyway, because that's how every single Gravity falls fanfiction starts. Dipper was in Him and Mabel's room decoding some shit that Ford put in Journal 4 because he had nothing better to do. Mabel wasn't there, however, because she was doing some dumb shit with Wendy and Soos. However, Grunkle Stan was bored out of his mind. He needed something fun, extreme fun, the amount of fun that would get the police on his tail.

Just as Dipper was about to solve some criptocode or whatever the fuck its called i don't know I don't spend my days in my room decoding fucking books, so I wouldn't know. Grunkle stan burst in. "Grunkle Stan! You messed up my train of thought!" Dipper said in an angry tone. "Yeah yeah yeah." The Grunkle replied. "I have something really cool I wanna show ya, and it looks like it will be just me and you because Mabel is doing some dumbass dance party or something." Grunkle Stan said. Dipper forgot his anger pretty much instantly, the thought of exploring the woods with Grunkle Stan and finding new secrets of Gravity Falls made him happy, and he jumped up off his bed and onto the floor. "What is it Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper yelled excitedly. "Follow me kid." replied the wrinkly man.

Dipper and Grunkle Stan were walking through woods, and had been for fucking ever. "Grunkle Stan, we-were really deep in the woods, what were you doing out here?" Dipper said suspiciously. "Collecting firewood, there's lotsa dead trees out here." replied Stan. "Ok  
Dipper replied, stupid enough to believe that. Eventually they came across a small clearing with a single stump in the middle and an axe in one of the surrounding trees. On the stump was a Crystal Ball. However, it was a cheap plastic piece of crap, only there to distract Dipper. "Woah! What do you think it is Grunkle stan?" said Dipper inspecting the fake ball as Stan the Man had planned. "I dunno, that's why I brought you here." explained Stan, surprised that Dipper was too stupid to notice it was plastic. While dipper was busy inspecting the ball, Stan grabbed the axe out of the nearby tree and used the blunt end to smash Dipper right knee in. Dipper instantly gasped for air, in too much pain to scream. "G-Grunkle S-Stan?" He managed to choke out before his other knee was smashed in. "Sorry kid, I can't have you trying to run." Stan said as dipper let out a small sob, laying on the ground clutching his noodle legs. Grunkle Stan then grabbed dipper by his neck and squeezed, making Dipper's eyes shoot open as he started making choking noises. "Gr-Grun-Sta-Sta" Dipper mumbled in between retching noises, before his last bit of life left him. Grunkle Stan let an evil smile spread across his face as he put Dipper's deceased body into a black garbage bag.

Wendy had just left for work and Mabel was getting worried. Not about Stan, but about her brother who was dead. "Soos? Have you seen Dipper?" she asked Soos as he was packing up to go home. "I'm sorry little dude, I haven't seen him or Stan all day." Soos answered worriedly. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, you know how Dipper loves the forest" Soos said with a reassuring smile as he left. Just then Grunkle Stan burst into the gift shop. "Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted excitedly. "You have Dipper with you don't you?" she asked, expecting yes as an answer. "N-No, I… don't know where he is…" Stan said as Mabel's innocent, adorable smile slowly melted into a face of sadness and dread. "Wha-what? But I haven't seen him all day! What if he's lost or worse being captured and eaten by monsters!?" Mabel replied, tears forming in her eyes. Grunkle Stan replied with a smile, reassuring her it will be fine. "Besides, I'm making porkchop tonight!" said Stan. Mabel felt a bit better. "Well, I do like porkchop." Mabel said, cheering up again.

Mabel and Stan sat at the dinner table, eating Stan's porkchop, as Mabel disgustingly fed a piece to Waddles, who gobbled it up like a fucking cannibal. "It's great!" Mabel said to her Great Uncle as she was chewing. "Glad you like it." Stan said with a smile. After they were done, stan put Mabel to bed. "I'm sure Dipper will be fine." He said as mabel closed her eyes for the night. Of course, Dipper wasn't "fine" because Stan fucking killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was very, very fucking early in the morning, and Grunkle Stan was pouring jagged rocks he got at the Gravity Falls Jagged Rock Store into the bottomless pit. Once he was satisfied with the amount, he left and pretended he was never there.

Mabel had just woken up with a loud yawn. While her eyes were still closed, she turned to Dipper's bed. "Good mooooooooooorning Mr. Dipping Sau-" she opened her eyes and realized Dipper was not there, instantly remembering last night. She started panting and tears formed in her eyes as she went into full panic, storming downstairs. "GRUNKLE STAN DIPPERS STILL MISSING!" She screaming running into her uncle and crying into his shirt. Wendy, who hadn't heard of this, gave a questioning look at a worried Soos. "The dudes been gone since yesterday morning…" Soos said to her in a very worrying tone. "He's missing!?" Wendy replied to Soos in a worried tone. "Shouldn't we be trying to find him!?" Wendy said, beginning to panic like Mabel who was still crying into Grunkle Stans shirt. Soos agreed and the two left to go into the woods. Grunkle Stan smiled evilly as Mabel ran up to the attic.

Mabel was sobbing on her bed as she looked at pictures of her and Dipper, talking to herself, trying to reassure herself that Dipper would come home, untouched. Grunkle Stan opened the door to the room, and Mabel's face lit up, only to go back to the sad, heartbroken way it was before when she realised it wasn't Dipper. "An-Any luck Grunkle Stan?" She asked hopefully, sobbing in between words. "Honey, there's something we need to talk about, about Dipper." Sadistic Sucker Stan wanted to see his niece suffer before killing her. "Do you know anything about him?" Mabel asked hopefully. "Yes…" replied her Grunkle. Mabel put a smile on her face. "I killed him." Mabel's smile disappeared, replaced with a face of disbelief, horror, and sorrow. "N-n-no.. You're.. You're lying…." She said in disbelief as she skittered to the corner of her bed. "No, I'm not." Stan said as that awful smile filled his face. "It's true. While you, Soos and Wendy were having a dance party, I lured him into the woods. I smashed his kneecaps so he couldn't run and I choked him." Mabel's distraught face instantly turned to rage. "Oh, cool down kiddo, that's not it. Remember those Pork Chops that you ate last night? I killed Dipper and cooked him for dinner. You ate what was left of him." Without anymore words, Mabel vomited all over her bed. "OH-OH G-GOD!" She said as she coughed in disgust. "I'M GETTING THE POLICE!" She yelled as she hopped off the vomit soaked bed and towards the door. She was too late though, as her great uncle blocked the exit. "You're not going anywhere you little beacon of sunshine" Stan said sarcastically. "Besides, what are Blubbs and Durland gonna do?" Mabel tried to find another way, but to no avail. Stan picked her up by the waist as she thrashed and hissed while yelling "LET GO OF ME YOU MURDERER!". "You're commin' with me!" Stan yelled as he dragged Mabel out of the room.

Soos and Wendy had been wandering the woods for hours, shouting "Dipper" along the way. Eventually they came across the small clearing where Dipper met his end. "How strange…" Said Soos, as the two observed the plastic ball. They continued this until Wendy noticed, gasping, that Dippers hat was on the grass by the stump, surrounded by signs of struggle. She sat down by the hat, analyzing all of the damage to the clearing and coming to the conclusion that Dipper was killed or kidnapped. "No!..." Wendy said. "NO!" Dipper was a great friend to her, and seeing this made her sick with sadness. Soos, too, took off his hat and started to cry. The two sat there by the stump for a bit, mourning Dipper. Soos decided he would got back to the Shack to break the awful news, but Wendy refused to leave the grave of one of her best friends.

Meanwhile, Stan had carried a screaming and thrashing Mabel out to the yard, and to the Bottomless pit. "This should shut you up." he said with an evil grin as he held mabel out over the pit. "LET. ME. GO!" Mabel screaming while trying to hit, bite, or do anything to her evil grunkle. "OOPS!" Stan said sarcastically as he dropped Mabel into the pit, as she let out a hate filled scream. Stan walked away, going to watch tv.

Mabel's anger quickly dissipated into sadness, sadness about her brother. She thought about how she could have saved him, and all of the times she teased him or was mean to him. Her crying turned into bawling, knowing that her life would be shallow without her brother around. Her sadness soon turned into fury at her Great Uncle who took him from her. _It's ok._ She thought. _I'll just wait until I'm out of the pit, and then I'll get the police and Stan will spend the rest of his life getting raped in prison._ However, just as she got excited because she saw the light at the bottom of the pit, she noticed it was all spotty. She then realized why. On top the glowing orb was a bunch of jagged rocks. With one blood curtling scream, mabel was smashed, blood showering out of the top of the bit, along with a few fingers and chunks of miscellaneous flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

Soos had gotten lost in the woods, like the kind of retard he is, while Wendy was making her way back to the shack to ask her boss if he had any clue what happened to Dipper. She was making her way at a pretty fast pace. Eventually, she got to the bottomless pit, a landmark that told her she was getting very close, when she saw red stuff shimmering in the moon. She went up to it, and her heart sank. It was blood, along with little bits of flesh and cloth. She had good feelings this had to do with her dear Dipper's death, but she didn't realize the full volume of it until she inspected a large piece of cloth. The shooting star on Mabel's sweater.

Grunkle Stan heard loud, furious footsteps, and instantly knew it was Wendy. He went to the gift shop entrance. "Boss!" Wendy shouted furiously. "Someone killed Dipper and Mabel and I want to find them and rip them to shreds!" She yelled, axe in hand, completely forgotten of the sadness, and instead fueled by anger. Stan the big fat man didn't reply, he just grinned, once again, that terrible, terrible grin. Wendy was no fool, and realized what this meant, the realization hitting her like a semi-truck, because I couldn't think of any other way to describe it and I see that phrase overused a lot. With a feral grunt she lunged at Stan with tears in her eyes. She swiped at his hands, slicing open his left pinky. "GAH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Stan yelled at her. Ford was in his fap fortress (aka Stan's basement) and heard this but was too busy writing to do care. Stan whacked at Wendy with his brass-knuckled fists, and struck her in the side. However, Wendy was not going down without a fight. She swung the axe at Grunkley Grunkle's knees, but just brushed them. However, Stan saw this as an opportunity, and acted like he was hit and fell to the ground, pretending he was disabled with pain. Wendy rose the axe above her head, about to smash down with all of the fury that seeing her young friends die brought on, but Stan opened his eyes back up and smashed her in the temple with his fist before she could, knocking her out cold.

Soos was still in the forest, although he was finding his way back to the shack, flicking off burs and shit that got on his shirt.

Stan took the opportunity and took the axe from Wendy and pinned her to the ground as she woke back up. "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" She yelled. "Not so fast sunshine!" replied Grunkle Stan evilly. He decided he would have fun with this victim. "I"LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU LITTLE- AHHHHHH!" Wendy screamed as Stan sliced her right arm with axe, cutting through bone and flesh, slicing her arm clean off as the gift shop floor started to stain with blood. Wendy was no longer able to scream, just sob in pain. "That's better!" Stan said with a laugh. He then began to slowly slice into her left arm, using the axe like a saw to make the experience as painful as possible. As wendy cried and panted in pain, Stan moved close to her head and whispered in her ear. "This is what happens to snoopy little shits like YOU! And if any of your goddamn family tries to get me, I'll kill them too." Wendy began to bawl, knowing that her family would be at the shack to see what was wrong, only to meet the same fate as her. And she couldn't do a thing. The Grunkle then cut deep into her legs so she couldn't make a run for it as he took his foot off her back. Wendy was hoping she could just bleed out and let the sweet release of death take her, but Stan had other plans. "Good night princess!" he said, and began hacking up her back like a tree, getting small whimpers out of her with every slice. Eventually she died. Stan carved his hat's symbol into her chest to mark his prey.

Just then, Soos burst into the gift shop, seeing the awful sight infront of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Soos was taken aback by the ghastly sight. I mean, like, no shit, he was looking at his boss standing over his dead friend's corpse, but also because Stan was like a father figure to him. He had been working at the mystery shack for fucking years, and was always very noble to Stan. Seeing this scene caused a tidal wave of emotions to flood over him. First, he couldn't believe it, and thought it was just a nasty prank being pulled by Stan and Wendy, then he realized that was stupid, and he became angry, then scared. "S-Stan?" Soos asked in a naive, scared voice, before making a run for it. But he was too slow. Stan pulled the axe out of the crudely carved symbol in Wendy's chest, and threw it at Soos, hitting him in the back. Soos could no longer run, and Stan crept up behind him.

At the police station, some bum went up to the front desk to report screaming coming from the mystery shack and the area around it. The two retarded cops that worked there said they would check it out, but only after they finish playing Go Fish.

Stan said to the whimpering Soos "It's time for a bonfire." with an evil grin. He tried to pick the man up, but he proved to be too heavy, so he opted for rolling him like a barrel. He pushed Soos through the doorway, and began rolling him into the woods. "What… What are you gonna do to me dude?" Soos asked in a sniffly voice. "Why are you suddenly doing this? I Thought I was your handyman?" he asked again. "I need some fun in my life…" replied Grunklester, still with the horrid smile on his face. He eventually rolled the helpless Soos to a small clearing, his secret bonfire spot. He rolled Soos onto the logs, as the poor fat handyman realized what was happening. Soos whimpered a bit but to no avail. "Shut up you big baby!" Stan said in reply to the whimpers. Stan started pouring gasoline all over Soos and the logs. Stan then sat back for a bit admiring his sick handy work like the damn psycho he is. He then decided Soos had had enough suffering, and he lit a match, flicking it into the fire. The logs were engulfed in flame, then Soos's body. The poor burning man began to scream horrible screams as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. "Don't worry! Your cushioning will make you burn faster!" Stan joked as Soos burnt alive. "Oh, by the way, I choked Dipper and threw Mabel down a cliff, too! Think about that while you burn!" Stan said to the burning Soos. Now Soos had a whole new layer of misery as he burned, crying not only from the pain, but from the knowledge that not even poor innocent little Mabel and Dipper survived his psychotic bosses rampage. Eventually, Soos was nothing more than charcoal. Stan shoveled as much of the dead Soos and burnt wood mixture into a bag as he could and made his way back to the shack.

When stan finally got back home, he took wendy's corpse and put it on his counter. He decided he wanted some more human meat, as Dipper was tender and delicious, as his sister herself said, and he wanted more. But first he cleaned up the blood off the gift shop floor. After he was done, he went to the kitchen, ready to prepare dinner. He chopped Wendy's torso out, and began carving the ribs. Once he had a couple of fine pieces of meat, he skinned the legs and cut those into easy to eat pieces too. He disposed of the rest of the body in the backyard of the shack, where Waddles and Gompers made short work of it. He then threw the meat on the grill, using the burnt charcoal from Soos as a fuel.

As the meat cooked, that loser who you probably forgot about, Ford, finally came out of the basement. "Ah! Just in time, brother!" said Stan. "Something up here smells great!" Ford replied. "Yep! Cooking up some ribs and porkchops! Want some?" asked stan. "I don't mind if I do!" Ford obviously replied. Stan took the Wendy Chops off the grill and put them on a platter, letting him and Ford choose pieces. The stuffed their faces until Ford said "This stuff is great! Where did you get the meat?" Stan wasn't prepared for this question. "Uhhh, the… Gravity Falls Butcher shop!" Stan replied desperately. Ford eyed him strangely. "There is no butcher shop in gravity falls…" Ford said. "Did you kill mabels pig!?" The question was answered when Waddles came up to the table, trying to get a piece of the delicious meat. "The shop just opened." Stan explained. "Say, where are the twins?" Ford inquired. Stan allowed himself a brief smile, and fortunately his brother didn't notice. "There, uhh… up in their room… I think Mabel's friends are over or something…" Stan said, in an attempt to avoid the subject. "Whelp, that was a good meal, bro! I've got to go back to my work." Ford exclaimed as he left the table and went back into the basement. Stan smiled in that horrid, evil way. He had found his next victim.


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION YOU!**

 **Apparently, some people can't handle the awesomeness of this story, so I had to bring the rating up from T to an M.**

It was a new morning, and Blubbs and Durland were finally done playing Go Fish. "Should we go see what's wrong with the mystery shack mah Durland?" asked Blubbs. "LET'S PLAY ONE MORE GAME OF GO FISH!" Replied Durland. "Ha, ha, ok, ok." Blubbs replied, unable to resist his favorite game. While this was taking place, Stan was at Target: Gravity Falls Edition, buying supplies. he had about 200 blenders, and a ton of wood, rope, gears, and other miscellaneous mechanical pieces. Once he had a satisfying bunch of shit, he went back to shack.

Ford was still in the basement, working on some gun or some shit, and Stan knew this was the perfect time to strike. He made his way to the basement entrance. He slowly opened the door, not wanting to cause a ruckus. He slowly walked down to Ford's working space, hoping to not be noticed. "Ah! Stanley!" His brother said. "Could you pass me the screwdriver?" _Fuck_ thought Stan, but then he got an idea. "Ok!" Stan said enthusiastically. The Grunkle then grabbed the screwdriver, and slammed it into Ford's back, impaling him, getting a loud scream of pain from his brother. However, unlike Stan's past victims, Ford was a battle trained man, and did not let up from this stab. Ford got up, and grabbed the closest sharp object, a pair of scissors. "Why did you do that Stan?" He asked in a confused and angry tone. "I Know that you know that you don't want to do this!" Ford followed up. Stan responded by swinging the screwdriver at Ford. Ford stabbed at his evil brother with the scissors, but stan dodged it, trying to smash the screwdriver into his brother's head, but to no avail, as Ford dodged it. Ford kicked his raging brother back into the area where the portal was, and instantly went for a stab with the scissors. He got Stan's cheek, and Stan yelled "GAH! ILL END YOU YOU SIX FINGERED SHIT!" before slicing at Ford's neck with the screwdriver, fortunately missing. Ford allowed himself a moment of triumph, but this proved to be a mistake, as Stan nailed him in the jaw with a swift punch, knocking him into a screw-like pillar. Stan looked up and grinned in his horrid, evil way, as he realized that the pillar was had a gear on top, which could be lowered by pulling a rope. Before Ford had time to regain his senses, Stan pulled down on the rope, and just as Ford became non disoriented again, the gear hit him, he tried to get out but the gear's pressure was increasing. Before he knew it, he was completely immobilized, and with one sharp pull, Stan got the satisfying release of Ford's body's pressure; he was crushed.

Among the blood and bits of bone that littered the outside of the gear were Stan's dead brother's arms, with the strange six fingered hands sticking out. Stan had an idea. He went upstairs, grabbing the knife he used to gut and carve wendy the night before. He also peeked outside, and saw that Waddles and Gompers had eaten all of the flesh off of Wendy's corpse, effectively getting rid of all of the evidence as Stan had planned. He went back down to the basement, satisfied his brother was dead for some reason, I mean I don't know I am not a raging lunatic who kills their friends and relatives, so I don't understand the feeling. He put the knife over Ford's right hand. He began to slice, first through flesh, then through muscle, and finally, bone. He tore the rest off, so he would have a flap of flesh to cover part where the hand separated from the arm, and did the same to the left hand. He let the hands sit in a fluid which kept them from rotting, watching tv while he waited. Eventually, he decided they were ready. He took them out, and grabbed one of his many display frames and nailed the hands in. He took a brass plate, and wrote in sharpie marker "THE MYSTERIOUS SIX FINGERED HANDS" on it, and nailed it, too, to the display frame. He took his new attraction to the shack and hung it up, suddenly felt like a fool for not keeping souvenirs of his past victims. _Oh well._ He thought, as he vowed that from then on, he would keep souvenirs. Now he just had to wait for the cops to find out. _This is gonna be fun…_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Grunkle Stan marveled at the new attraction for a bit before the sick fuck realized he had work to do. He went into the room that used to house the cheap ass mirror maze, and started his work. After about 4 hours of hammering, smashing, wiring, and other mechanical shit, i don't know, it was done. All 200 blenders stuck up, their safety glass smashed, so it was just the blades sticking out. He flipped a switch on the wall, and sure enough all 200 blenders turned on. However, he didn't yet know if it was deadly. He walked to the basement door, pressing all the buttons on the vending machine and making his way down. He grabbed what he could by his crushed brothers head, and got the head, torso and half an arm. The rest was still squashed under the gear. He slung the halved corpse over his shoulder and walked to the blender room. He turned them on and threw the body in. Blood was splattered everywhere, the walls, the ceiling, even Stan's face. However, it worked, the body of Ford was completely unrecognizable. Stan let himself have that horrid, evil smile once again, and walked out of the room to wash his face.

Stan was watching tv, anxiously waiting for the police. It was on an infomercial for shoveling shit or something, when he heard the doorbell ring. Anticipation swept over him as he went to open the door. However, what he saw was not what he was expecting. He was expecting the mentally challenged officers, Blubbs and Durland, but instead got the plump, small Gideon. "Heh, heh heh!" Gideon laughed, holding a jar of green, shiny powder. "Y'know what this is?" Gideon asked a very disappointed Stan. "No clue." Stan said, about to slam the door on the child "psychic"'s face, when he thought something. There was no way Gideon was getting away with disappointing him. So instead of slamming the door, he opted to listen to his spiel. "One splash a' this and you're a gonner Stan!" Gideon said before laughing like an idiot. "OH NO! I SURRENDER!" Stanley the Manley lied to a surprisingly convinced Gideon. "Just, uh, go upstairs and take the deed." Stan said in faux defeat. "Ehehehehe! Heh he heh! *SNORT*" Gideon laughed, before walking up the stairs in a bouncy, upbeat manner. Stan grabbed the axe he used to end Soos and Wendy and followed him upstairs.

Gideon was in the safe room, trying again and again at the combo. "Grrr… I'll get it eventually!" He complained, when Stan burst in. "Wanna watch me crack your lil' code, Stan?" Gideon mocked at his rival. "No, but I'm gonna crack YOUR little arms." Stan said closing and locking the door behind him. That maniac smile crept up across his face again as Gideon's pride disappeared and was replaced with fear for his life as he saw the axe in Stan's hands. "What-W-What are you gonna do with that?" Gideon asked trying and failing to sound intimidating. "You'll see…" He said before grabbing the 9 year old, who began crying and screaming for help, by the arm, and placing him down on a table. Gideon tried to get his arm out of Stan's grasp in a panicked frenzy as Stan lifted the axe. He began bringing the axe down and Gideon closed his eyes, bracing for the pain. The axe chopped his right arm clean off, and the pain was like nothing Gideon had ever felt before. "YEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh…." Gideon screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to shuffle away from the maniac. He was, of course, too slow, and Stan picked him up by his other arm, smashing that too, down onto the table. "NO! NO! STAN! STAN PLEA- AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGHHHH!" Gideon screamed some more as his other arm was gone. He lost his balance and fell on the ground, completely unable to get up and screaming as Stan picked him up by the hair and put his entire, armless body on the now blood soaked table. "STAAN PLEASE STOHOHOHOP!" He screamed again, only to be silenced by the axe falling onto his left leg. He was now crying and screaming, completely disabled. Stan lifted the axe to deliver a swift smash to his right leg. "No. NO NOOO!" Gideon said as the axe was brought down. However, Stan slipped on some blood as the axe was going down, making it cut through the flesh, but only half way through the bone. The pain was even worse than before, but it was about to get a lot worse. Gideon yelped and sobbed as Stan wiggled the axe, trying to free it. He then began slowly chopping through Gideon's leg like a tree, in small, numerous blasts. This was probably one of the worst pains a human could possibly feel. Gideon was just like Dipper when Stan killed him, unable to even scream because of the pain. Finally his suffering got less awful when the leg came off. "Goodnight kiddo." Stan said as he brought the axe into Gideon's neck, ending his suffering.

Stan picked up the crazy haired head as it was about to roll off the table and fashioned a meat hook out of the axe, putting the head up so that the neck would bleed out, and it would be less messy. He did get the display plate ready, though. "The Amazing Crazy-Hair Baby" was written on the plate. Stan then threw Gideon's limbs and body out back for Waddles and Gompers to eat. He went back to the tv, now showing a hot looking clown in a red shirt being torn about by 3 alligators, and waited for a knock or ring.


	7. Chapter 7

After watching about 20 minutes worth of tv, Grunkle Stan heard a knock at the door. He smiled, once more, his sinister smile that he has when he fucking kills people. He walked up to the door, trying to hide his excitement. He opened it, and sure enough, it was Blubbs and Durland.

Stan had only killed people he knew, friends and family, but today was the day he would kill a stranger, not only a stranger, but a police officer. "We heard some screaming, coming from the area…" Blubbs said. "Oh yeah! That… Umm, I actually think I have some evidence… Infact, I have the guy who caused the ruckus in captivity!" Stan lied. "Really?" questioned Durland. "Yeah!" Stan replied. "Show me the guy…" Blubbs said. "Ok. just follow me." Stan said. As Blubbs followed him to the door to the blender room, he began to think. There was no way a police officer, a person with a job dedicated to solving crimes, was this stupid. He laughed to himself a bit, not being caught onto by the fat officer. Just as he was about to open the door to the blender room and lure the two in, he realized Durland was not with him. He looked around, and saw that Durland was lagging behind, ravaging the gift shop. With one facepalm, Stan realized he would have to go get the retard somehow. He told Blubbs to wait where he was, and walked over to Durland. "Uhh, hey, buddy, you have a screaming case to solve don't you?" Stan questioned. "But I gotta solve this puzzle first!" Durland replied, looking thoughtfully at the sample mystery shack puzzle that literally had 3 pieces not in place. Stan was beginning to get angry. It was like wrangling a small child. "You can, uhh, buy some stuff here once you're done." Stan's thirst for blood was getting antsy, and he was sick of being this FUCKING COP'S tard guard. He then noticed that Durland had gone to the pile of mystery boxes stacked by the cash register. He was opening them all up, and taking the prizes, lack thereof, occasionally, Stan was a cheapskate. Stan went back into the supply closet, which, believe it or not used to be poor Soos's break room, and gathered a ton of mystery boxes. The full stupidity of the situation was beginning to really grate on his nerves. This person was a part of law enforcement. And he was retarded. See how those two don't mix? He was also angry that Blubbs was not doing a damn thing about his stupid friend. _Oh well…_ thought Stan. _It will be even more satisfying when I make policeman juice._ Stan began to set the boxes down in a line from Durland's current position, to the door. When he reached Blubbs, the officer rightfully questioned what he was doing. "Preparing for… a tour…" Stan said off the top of his head. Blubbs was wondering what the hell kind of tour this is, but didn't question Stan, as he joked to himself that Stan was probably going insane with age. Little did he know, his joke was absolutely correct, save for the "With Age" part. Durland finally ran out of boxes, and began to feel sad, that is until he saw the trail Stan had made. He began to follow them, taking their prizes and leaving them on the ground. He finally got to where Stan and Blubbs where. Stan's thirst for blood was now boiling over. "Ok, now that everyone is here, let's get started, I mean, go look at the criminal." His bloodlust had caused him to slip up, and in front of cops, no less. Thankfully, the two cops were too stupid to realize.

They had entered the room. It was very dark, and the ground was wet, a metallic smell filling the air. "What's the smell, Stan? And why is it so moist in here?" Blubb's questioned in his usual voice. "Oh, it's just the humidity on the insulation…" Stan said, smiling his awful smile, unseen by the cops due to the darkness. "Feel free to peer down. Guy's right in there." Stan said. The cops made their way to the edge of the small platform they were on. Stan pushed them in, and with a resounding "WOAH!" They fell into the currently off blenders. "STAN PINES! I AM A COP AND I CAN HAVE YOU ARRES-GLLLLLLLLRRAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blubb's tried to shout, cut of by the flipping on of the blenders. Blood was sprayed everywhere, coating the walls and ceilings once more, eviscerating the corpse of ford even more. The worst, however where the cops. Stan shined a light into the blender pit to see what was going on. The cops, screaming in a gurgled, horrified way, were being torn apart. Blood poured out of their mouth, running down their faces, as more splattered from their backs, which were slowly being cut away, turned into human mush by the blenders. Holes were growing in them, like swiss cheese. Blood seeping, rotten holes. The blenders then reached bone. "Uh-oh." Stan said as many bone fragments were hurled at him by the raving blades. Eventually, the cops, still screaming, or at atleast trying to, and now covered in blood, had their vital organs ruptured, each one like a blood bomb, bursting the delicious liquid everywhere. An intestine flew into Stan's face, who slapped it away like a fly. "Yeesh." He remarked, knocking it away like a fly, and making a mental note to wash that part of his face very well. The cops were still gurgling, and Stan thought, since this was going to take a while, he would think about all of the other people he brutally slaughtered. He layed back on the blood soaked ground, getting it in his shirt and hair, closing his eyes and reflecting. _Ahh, Dipper, you always were a weakling. I was glad to see you go. Took the least effort to end you. Then there was you, Mabel. I hope you had a nice fall into the pit. It kinda sucks I'll never get to retrieve your body. I'd love to see what it looks like after slamming into a bunch of rocks at terminal velocity. There was never a DULL moment with you, Wendy._ Stan paused and laughed at his pun, the fine harmony of cops being ground up by blenders in the background. He then continued his thoughts. _Not even when I carved that symbol into your chest… Then there was you, Soos. Just like a dog. Loyal, stupid, hell you even looked like one. Your bonfire was pretty nice. Too bad it smelled like rotten meat and gasoline…_ As he thought about Gideon, he remembered the head, which he still had to soak. There was pretty much nothing left of the cops now, so he turned the blenders off, and with a coat of blood still stuck to his back like red snow on Christmas morning, He walked upstairs and dunked the head. The tourists were gonna love this.

 **ATTENTION, READING RECRUITS! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

 **There are 2 more chapters left before 10, the finale, in which no specific person will be killed. I want you all to tell me who you want to see die in the next two chapters. No Bill, because he was killed in Stan's memory erase (Maybe that's what fucked him up so bad. Hmm...). Also, no characters that don't really matter, like Toby, Tyler, etc. So it's up to you folks, who should be swept under the blood tsunami that is Stan's Rampage?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear reader**

 **This is most likely the most gruesome chapter so far, so be warned.**

While Stan waited for Gideon's severed head to dry, he decided to retrieve Mabel's body, because she was the only one of his victims he didn't get to see suffer their death. He wanted to fix that. He went to Target: Gravity Fall edition, and bought a rope ladder, or two, or fifty three. He then went back to the Shack and tied them, making the longest rope ladder ever. He then tied it very securely to a rock and chucked it into the pit. He then began to climb down, eventually leaping down and onto the rock spotted core of the pit. He stuck his hand into one of the holes in the rock pattern, looking up and faintly seeing it waving at the top of the pit. He chuckled a bit, before realizing the ground was covered in blood, and rightfully so. In the center was Mabel's crushed and rotting body. Half the teeth in her mouth had been knocked out from impact, her braces in a twisted holes where they used to be. Her left eye was hanging out of its socket, while the right was sunken slightly into her skull. Speaking of which, her head was completely busted open, skull fragments and brain matter spilling out. The worst of all, though, was what was under her head. She looked deflated, holes torn in her sweater, guts coming out of her sides, and a trail of intestines and rotted blood dripped out of the hole. Her right arm, the one that took the fall, was a broken, bloody, bent, mess, well the other arm was dislocated at the shoulder and elbow, the hand smashed open. Her legs were pretty much the same. As he eyed the eviscerated body of what used to be his great niece, instead of thinking _Holy shit, I did this? I'm terrible._ Like a normal person,the fucking madman thought _Holy shit. I should've done this to her slowly myself, instead of letting the pit do it instantly._ He grabbed the festering Mabel corpse and slung it over his shoulder, before kicking out rocks to make a circle, and jumping in, out of the pit. He threw the body in the freezer, so he could admire it when he wanted.

Grunkle Stan, the man had just hung up his new attraction when the news came on. "Attention, gravity falls. We have a breaking news update. After the disappearance of police officers Blubbs and Durland, along with the preteen Pines Twins, Mason and Mabel Pines, the cash register worker at the Mystery Shack, Wendy Corduroy, and the mystery shack's handyman, Soos, and Gideon Gleeful, an inspection started. After the bodies were not found, but small signs of struggle including a damaged clearing in the woods, blood and cloth around the bottomless pit at the mystery shack, they have all been assumed dead. The detective assumes that the murder happened at night, after the tourist trap had closed, the killer finding people as they exited the Shack, and killing them." _Fuck._ The rogue Pines thought to himself. However, they had not even suspected him as guilty at all, further enforcing Blubb's and Durland's stupidity. The news then changed to a different story. "On a brighter note, Pacifica Northwest has won yet another beauty contest. We're not sure how she does it, but it definitely does NOT have anything to do with bribes!" Stan hated that girl. He didn't know why. He just did. Then, a sick, terrible idea came into his mind. He remembered thinking about how he wanted to do to Mabel what the pit did, except slowly, so she felt every crack and slice and tear. Obviously, Mabel was already dead, but Pacifica wasn't.

"DANCE PARTY AT THE MYSTERY SHACK! BEAT YOUR RIVALS!" Stan said in an invitation that was sent to Northwest Manor. Little did the rich fops know, they were the only ones who got the invitations. Pacifica, of course, decided to go so she could beat Mabel. She also secretly wanted to see Dipper, but that is not important to the story. She was walking to the mystery shack with her two friends who she didn't even know the last names of. "Like, the only reason I'm going, is so I can COMPLETELY destroy Mabel on that dance floor." Pacifica said snobbily to her friends. Eventually they got to the shack, opening the door to the party room, which looked pretty barren to her. At the back of the room, pretending to work on a keyboard, was Stan. "Excuse me old man? But I was told this was a dance party, not an empty room party!" Pacifica said to Stan in her annoying voice. "Oh yeah, you got here kinda early, but hey! That means you get this special soda! The bottle says it increases your dance performance tenfold!" Stan replied to the brat holding a cup of green liquid, the same liquid he used to trap that now dead and rotting guy he dubbed "The Legendary Cheapskate". "Gimme that!" Pacifica yelped, grabbing the cup, blinded by her rivalry with Mabel. She downed the whole thing. Her "friends" then turned to Stan. "I want some!" They said in unison. "Oh no you don't." Stan replied, as Pacifica began to feel dizzy and started swaying around. He chased the two friends off, as he didn't want to waste time with them; Pacifica was his target and she would only be out cold for so long. Stan got right to business, strapping Pacifica to a table when he had an idea. Pacifica expected to see Mabel, so she would. He took his ravaged niece out of the freezer and placed her out to thaw. He then heard muffled screams of "Let me out! LET ME OUT!" He took the body and put it outside the door to the room he was keeping Pacifica in. "What the HELL are you doing to me old man!?" Pacifica asked in an angry and scared voice. "Ahhh… hehehehe…" Stan chuckled. "Y'know lady, you don't know when to stop, do you?" He asked. "Where's Mabel!?" She asked, for no apparent reason other than to change the conversation topic from the one about her being STRAPPED TO A FUCKING TABLE! Stan pulled out the body from the outside of the room. Pacifica's eyes widened, looking at the half rotten and dripping corpse that barely resembled a child, let alone her rival, Mabel. She threw up, the vomit going back down her throat, due to being strapped on her back. The texture and flavor made her throw up again, this time her mouth overflowing, letting it run down onto her overpriced clothes and probably fake hair. She disliked Mabel, but seeing her like this, she felt terrible for the deceased girl. "Nice, huh?" Stan asked, before throwing his niece's body on the ground. Pacifica couldn't watch. "What did you do to Dipper?" She asked, hoping desperately that the boy who she had a crush on would somehow miraculously save her from the madman in front of her. coughing up vomit between words. "Aha! I knew it!" Stan said, reading her thoughts. "I knew you had a crush on the little weakling! Don't worry pal, he's dead too. I fed him to Mabel before i did that." Stan said again, pointing down at the pile of shapeless biomass that used to be Mabel. Pacifica vomited once more, shaking her limbs, trying to escape. Stan flipped a switch that let her out, playing it off as an accident, when he really wanted to see her struggle before ripping her apart. The small girl banged on the locked door, screaming "LET ME OUT! SOMEONE HELP!" However, it was to no avail. Stan grabbed her in one hand by the torso. "Before we get started," Stan said, ripping her earrings out the bottom of her lobes, getting a piercing scream of pain, "I want a souvenir." Pacifica's ears began to bleed, she grasped them, screaming "OW! OW! OW!" at the top of her lungs. Stan, still grasping her, with a questioning look, asked "Really? Already? We haven't even gotten started sissy." He then grabbed her left arm, yanking it back as hard as he could, dislocating both joints, just like Mabel. He smiled, the same awful and torturous smile, liking this. Pacifica, on the other hand, was in the same predicament as Gideon and Dipper, unable to make noise because of the immense amount of pain, far higher than any 12 year old should ever have to endure. Before she had even fully taken in the pain, Stan grabbed her right arm in his mighty hands and squeezed as hard as he could, breaking most every bone and breaking quite a bit of skin. He then dropped the spoiled rich girl to the ground, who just sobbed on the floor, feeling pain worse than that of hell itself. However, he was not done yet. He decided the quickest way to deal with her legs, and jumped onto them, jumping up and down on them like they were a trampoline, getting loud whimpering sobs out of her with every landing. She was now completely blind with tears as Stan rolled her over. "I'm just getting started, pumpkin." He said. Pacifica braces herself for the pain, closing her eyes. "Ok, it's just gonna be more painful for you." Stan said, taking out a pocket knife and plunging it into her left eye. Pacifica had felt the worst pain any child her age had every felt, finding the strength in herself to scream as loud as possible as the eye was then pulled out of the socket, and continued to be pulled until every single fiber of the optic cable was out. Then stan took the saw adaptor of his knife out, and began cutting through the fiber, an even worse pain, if possible. Once the eye was out, Stan made a smartass remark. "Well, looks like someone is getting a real eye out of the jar!" he said to a still screaming Pacifica before kicking the side of her head very hard, shutting her scream off. Although he definitely could have, he didn't kick her hard enough to actually rupture her skull, as he wanted her conscious and fully functional for the finale. He took the knife and stabbed it into her stomach, into where the hole in Mabel was. He then reached his hands in too the painful whimpers of the ravaged girl and began to pull out her intestines, coiling them until she bled out, and joined Mabel and Dipper, wherever they now where.

Stan took the earrings, still in his pocket, and placed them on his desk. He made a call to the funeral place to bury Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos in his backyard. Wendy's Dad was too stupid to give a damn, and Soos's grandmother was too busy with therapy to attend such matters, so he just had to say why. He made up a bullshit excuse about how he knew these people well, and wanted to remember them for the rest of his life, but he actually just wanted to look out and think of how young they all died in a sadistic and terrible way. He then found out even better news. Robbie was going to dig the graves, as he needed a job, and it was the only one that wasn't taken. Stan knew his next kill.

 **ATTENTION MY LOVELY LIFESTOCK!  
_**

 **Nobody told me who they wanted to die next, so boom, Pacifica and Robbie. Also part 10 is going to be amazing, so be excited.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DEAR READERS! I KNOW MOST OF YOU WILL NOT READ THIS BUT IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE SWEET SPECIAL SNOWFLAKES WHO WILL, PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES. THIS IS AT CHAPTER FUCKING 9 AND STILL HAS ONLY 10 REVIEWS! I REPEAT, IF YOU READ MY STORY, THEN REVIEW IT!**

* * *

Stan was taking the body of pacifica, and the rotten remains of what used to be Mabel in a black trash bag out to the garbage when the grave digger people arrived, I don't know what the fuck they are called. "Mr. Pines, Mason Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, and Soos Ramirez?" asked a man with a fuck ugly mustache. "Yup." replied Stan. "And, uh, I just want to remind you, sir, that we were never able to find the bodies, so we are burying empty coffins." the grave man said again. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Stan said carrying the bag of Pacifica and Mabel juice and mush to his trash can. The grave guy was sort of suspicious at Stan's nonchalance about describing his dead friends and family, but decided he wanted to get done quicker so he could go home, and it wasn't his business anyways. "Robbie! Get the shovel and the coffins and get to work in this guy's backyard!" The grave man shouted at his edgy and annoying employee. With an audible "UGHHH!" Robbie lifted the empty coffins onto a roller cart, grabbed a large shovel and moved towards the backyard along with a few other uninterested older guys, who were carrying the tombstones. Stan was waiting in the backyard, and when the guys got there, he told them "I've got free beverages for anyone who wants some!" The older guys waved their thanks, but Robbie just rolled his eyes. Stan knew that weak ass Robbie would tire out in just a few minutes, and the beverages would be his way of catching his prey. Stan went out to upholster Gideon's head to the display plate. He shoved a nail through the back of Gideon's tan-painted neck-hole, and into the case. He washed off the little bit of liquid that leaked, and hung it up in the shack, just in time for the self guided tour. While he waited for Robbie to tire out, he decided he would watch TV. After watching 20 minutes of Alex the Clown, he heard a loud wailing on the back entry. _Jesus fuck. I just replaced that door._ He thought as he raced to answer it before it broke off the hinges. Sure enough it was Robbie, grumpy and shady as usual.

"Uh, excuse me, I was told I would get free beverages." Robbie said. "Okay, okay, calm down you autist." Stan replied to Robbie's uncalled for snobbiness. They walked into Stan's kitchen while Stan poured Robbie a glass of Pitt Cola. He handed the glass to the angsty teen. "Really? Pitt Cola? Is that all you have old man?" Robbie asked in a snobby matter. "Yeah, what? Do you have a problem with Pitt? I could just have ya' drink nothin'." Stan replied angrily, sipping his glass. Robbie couldn't argue with this. "Where's Wendy? She's the only reason I even agreed to this job." Robbie said. Stan almost spit his drink out, laughing. "Look outside, kiddo." Stan instructed Robbie. He looked outside, and his face went from uninterested and cocky to wide-eyed and confused. On a gravestone was the name "Wendy Corduroy". Robbie took a few steps backward. "Wha.. What? When did-" Stan shut him up. "Yeah. I'm surprised you haven't noticed Dipper's gone, too." Stan said in response to Robbie's sadness and confusion. Robbie then realized that Dipper's presence WAS gone, along with his Sister's. "Wha… What happened to them?" Robbie asked, not even knowing how to feel about Dipper and his sister." Grunkle stan laughed. "I killed them. And I fed Dipper to his sister." Robbie was disgusted and horrified. "What… What the fuck!?" You're insane!" Robbie yelled before darting for the door. "Not so fast!" Stan said, tripping him. "Get off me you freak!" Robbie yelled at the attacking Stan. Robbie then threw a sissy, over dramatic, fingerless glove punch at Stan, who easily deflected it, grabbing Robbie's fist and suckerpunching him. Robbie was now on the ground and against a wall, seeing double, completely disoriented. Stan went away and got his shotgun. Robbie snapped back into reality when he felt something go into his mouth. He let out a terrified whimper when he looked down and saw it was the barrel of Stan's shotgun, pointed upwards, into his brain. "Now listen kid, there are people right outside. If you pretend this never happened, I'll let you off scot free." Stan said, knowing that this would not happen, due to the teen's rebellious nature. Sure enough, Robbie let out a muffled and ineffective "HELP!" before Stan pulled the trigger, ending his life.

Thee entire wall and part of the ceiling behind Robbie was painted red and dripping. Skull fragments and brain matter dotted them, as the ceiling dripped blood onto Stan's messy hair. However, the worst of all was Robbie himself. Not only was the wall covered in his warm blood, but half of his body, too. His head was completely wrecked. The entire top half (Top of the nose and up) Was gone, most likely all on Stan's wall. (It is kind of hard to describe just how insane it was, but if you google "Shotgun Suicide" and look at the first picture in google images, you'll know what I mean.) Stan the fucking madman laughed at his sick handywork,sipping some more cola, which had somehow gotten Robbie's blood into it. It tasted like crap because of this and Stan dumped the rest into the bucket that was Robbie's now empty skull. He then had an idea. He took some spare pennies from the charity donation center at the gift shop (Who is he kidding, none of that shit goes to charity.) and began flicking them from different angles and positions into Robbie's skull. Once he had enough fun, he dumped the contents into the trash and carried Robbie's corpse by his feet, not caring about the cascade of blood that came out of his head like a sink, too his back porch. "Hey, boys! I got another one for you." The gravediggers instantly stopped working and looked at Stan with a sick expression as they gazed upon the topless remains of what used to be their teenage co-worker. One of them began to call 911. "WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!" Stan yelled. "I'll pay you all triple, just don't tell anyone. You can go ahead and just throw this body on top of one of those coffin's before burying it." Stan bargained. The gravediggers had gotten over their initial reaction, and were very happy about the idea of triple pay. They all hated Robbie and his arrogant attitude anyway, so they chucked the body into Mabel's uncovered grave and continued their work.

Eventually, they were done and Stan payed them triple, as promised. As they left, Stan was a bit dissapointed. He could have killed them. He could have killed lots of people. Instead he missed the opportunity. Grunkle Stan had just killed his friends and family. He wanted more. Then he had an idea. He had plenty of electrical experience from rebuilding Ford's portal. He could make a bomb.

* * *

 **Wow wow wow, friends!**

 **It's almost time for the finale. Unfortunately, this story still only has 10 reviews as of writing this. Well, those of you still listening, I was thinking of making a nicer, more fluffy story after this is done. Tell me what you think and always remember to review my stories or I will kill your family like Grunkle Stan.**


	10. Finale

**Hey friends, please remember to review!**

* * *

Stan went down to the basement to assess what materials were down there for the taking. He found a fucking huge amount of stuff. He decided would dispose of the things he wouldn't need into the backyard. He threw a couple pictures of Mabel Dipper out, along with some metal plates. He eventually got to a bottle that said "Reincarnation Fluid". Stan laughed at this, thinking his brother must have been fucking mad. _Voodoo freak…_ he thought as he tossed the bottle behind his back, breaking it on the ground, as it spread across the grass, and into Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos's graves. He walked back down to the basement, now only with the important stuff, gunpowder, some wicks, and some actual tnt. He decided he would make the bomb out of this. He took a cardboard box and filled it to the brim with tnt, filling up the excess with gunpowder, and wrapped tnt around it. He then took the entire wick cord and stuck it into the box. He needed the wick to be extra long so that he could escape. He figured this would be about 15 minutes worth of wick, plenty of time to get out of the center of town. He picked up a lighter, and grabbed the bloodied axe off the wall, just incase. He climbed into his car and, placing the bomb in the seat beside him.

Stan was driving through the woods, towards the urban area of Gravity Falls. As he went into town, he began to feel himself boiling over with excitement. 7 minutes left until the center of the town. Stan began to drive more erratically, not being able to wait. When he finally got there, next to the diner, he took his bomb and carried it to the back of the building. Just then, someone popped out, apparently stalking stan. "Mr. Stan, that's a bomb, isn't it?" asked Toby Determined. Without even answering, Stan, towering over the little man, smiled, raised his axe, and with a small whimper from toby, plunged it into the false reporter's skull, not even bothering to pick it up. He had placed the bomb down, only to realize he forgot the lighter. _MOTHERFUCKER!_ Stan thought, very, very angrily. He then had an idea. If he took the axe out of Toby's head, he could let the blood dry into a hard, rough surface, which he could use to strike the wick on like a match. So Stan waited. And waited, until a batch of bad pancakes was thrown out the window and over his head. His anger was no longer able to be contained. He climbed up to the window. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING YOUR SHIT!" Stan yelled, grabbing the almost dried axe off the ground and running into the diner. He began slicing it down on multiple panicking employees, splitting their skulls, kicking away their corpses, then, running to the next one. Eventually, they were all dead. Stan then let out a feral fucking gorilla roar, catching the attention of people eating there, who looked into the kitchen to see the blood coated walls and the blood coated Stan. They began to scream, pretty much all calling 911 at once. Stan then realized that in doing this, not only did he get the cops on his tail, but he also wet the axe again. _No, no NO NO NO! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!_ Stan screamed in his head. He rubbed off all of the blood to his shirt, thankfully seeing that Toby's blood had dried and he had his striker. He jumped out the window before lighting up the bomb, getting into his car and burning rubber. 13 minutes until detonation. He was about halfway through town when he looked through his rear view mirror, seeing cops. He swerved into the wrong direction, hoping to mislead the cops, who turned into the closest turn to that one, hoping to diagonally intercept Stabby Stan. However, Stan turned back on course, plowing his car through a restaurant, killing a few in the process. 8 minutes until detonation. He continued on course until another cop car was following him. Realizing there were no turns to use, he knew he only had one thing to do. He threw his axe out the window. As he drove, he heard it break through the car's window, then a meaty thwok as it impaled the cop's face. The cop car then accelerated through a turn, flying off the road and into a gorge. 4 minutes left until detonation. Things were going smoothly through Stan until he was almost out of town. 2 minutes left until detonation The same cops from earlier were coming up to him, and with no more tricks up his sleeves, Stan realized he would have to surrender. He continued to drive, still putting up a fight, and after a couple of minutes, he reached the forestline. He figured this was where they would catch up to him, until he heard a mighty roar, and a shocking wave of energy fly by him. He stopped, seeing a massive explosion in his side view mirror. He got out of the car, seeing the half wrecked cop car filled with dead cops fly by and into a tree, wrecking it fully. Stan then smiled the biggest evil smile yet, looking at the huge wasteland of what used to be Gravity falls, knowing he did that.

Stan pulled up to the driveway of the mystery shack, looking up at the red sunset. He knew there wouldn't be much tourists after that, but it was worth it. He went back inside the shack, pouring himself a glass of beer. He downed the whole thing, pouring the glass out into the trash, by the wall that was now painted in dried Robbie Head Matter. He walked outside, to the graves that were kept there. "So… What do you guys think?" Mocked Stan. "I blew up the whooole town, and you couldn't do a thing…" He mocked once more to his dead friends and family. He turned around and walked back up to the back entryway, ready to live a quiet life with Waddles and Gompers. However, a voice stopped him in his track. "Hey, Stan… Where do you think you're going?" The voice sounded… familiar. Stan turned around and it was… Dipper? Except he was not normal. His knees were swollen and blue, and his neck had red handprints on it. His pupils were slightly smaller than usual, as if he had been deprived of oxygen. Stan then looked behind his dead nephew and saw that the grave he was in was upturned. Stan was frightened. "Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Dipper asked. "Maybe next time you kill people, you shouldn't go pouring THIS all over their grave!" Dipper said, with a smile, holding up the label that had "Reincarnation fluid" written on it, before slowly creeping up to Stan, his legs bent in an unnatural manner due to his knee injury. Stan felt like an idiot, however, he thought that if he killed Dipper once, he could easily do it again. "S-Stay back you little weakling!" Stan said. And Dipper did stop. But after about 3 seconds of staring into Stan's eyes, he kicked at Stan's left knee with superhuman force, shoving the kneecap into the back of Stan's leg, rendering the leg useless and making Stan scream out in pain. Stan fell to the ground, and dipper lifted his leg up, smashing the second knee in the same way. He then moved over to stan's neck. "No.. NO!" Stan cried. But Dipper's strangling was interrupted by the distorted voice of Mabel, who had also crawled out of her grave. She, too, walked in an uneven and crooked manner, due to her leg injuries. "Don't worry, bro-bro! I can do it!" She yelled. With a lighthearted laugh and an "Ok, Mabel!" She pulled out a cord of intestines from her stomach. Stan struggled, but every movement sent immense pain down his legs. Mabel then kneeled, or morso, crumpled up in front of Stan's face, wrapping her intestines around his neck and pulling them taut. Stan began to retch, just as Wendy crawled out of her grave. "Hey, come on guys, let me have some fun, too!" she said. Her arms were stitched onto her body and her legs were dripping rotting blood onto Stan's backyard Stan's symbol was still carved into her chest, lined with pus. She grabbed a hatchet from the fence, and walked up to stan. She began to carve the same symbol into his round belly, getting putrid screams out of Stan. The more Stan screamed, the more she laughed. Just then, Soos's corpse crawled up from the ground. It was blackened, with raw, red strips running down it's length. "Hey dudes, wait for me!" He said, grabbing a spare can of gasoline and running to Stan, blackened skin peeling off of his limbs and onto the now blood stained ground, not only from Stan, but from the wounds of his reincarnated Friends and Family's corpses, too. Soos's body began to empty the gasoline onto Stan, getting it into his wounds, and all over his body. "Hey Wendy, can you pass me a match?" Soos asked. "Sure!" Wendy said, putting the finishing touches on the carving in Stan, who was too weak to scream now. She gave him a match, and he struck it on his brittle skin, throwing it onto Stan, who was engulfed in flames. Stan used what was left in his body and screamed a blood curdling scream, as he burned and was dragged down to hell by his victims.

* * *

 **WELL IT'S ALL OVER FRIENDS!  
** **I seriously hope you enjoyed this Fic. I wrote this because I always hated Mabel and wanted to write a story where she was killed, and thought** _ **Hey, why not write about EVERYONE getting killed?**_ **And shwadela, this was born. There is a silly bonus chapter coming up, that you can take as canon if you want. Or don't. To be honest, it won't even be important. But yeah. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. BONUS

**Note**

Like I said, this isn't canon, and is just here for people like that one guest, who seems to be having a rough time with the story. Also because posting it will make more people notice this story (PS: that's the main reason!).

* * *

Dipper and Mabel looked at their Great Uncle's computer screen, horrified at what they had just read. Mabel threw up into a trash can. Dipper was going to, too, but he didn't want to puke on his sister's head. When she was finally done emptying the contents of her stomach, she sat up and asked to her twin brother "Dipper, what the fuck did I just read?", probably traumatized for life. "I have no clue, but it was twisted." Dipper responded. "Grunkle Stan would never do that. And who the hell is writing stories about us?" He followed up. "Creepy. This depravity falls stuff is cuckoo." Mabel added before she decided she would go downstairs for snacks to refill her emptied out stomach. Dipper decided to go back to his room, and begin deciphering things his great uncle Stanford had written into the new Journal #4. Grunkle Stan, however, downstairs, restocking the gift shop while Mabel ate, was bored as shit. He needed some excitement in his life. Just then, however, he had an idea. He grabbed a cheap plastic globe, and got in the golf cart, driving into the deep forest.

After about half an hour of this idle Trying-to-forget-the-fucking-awful-story-I-just-read activity, Grunkle Stan had returned. He went up to the attic, where his great nephew was reading. Grunkle stan burst in. "Grunkle Stan! You messed up my train of thought!" Dipper said in an angry tone. "Yeah yeah yeah." The Grunkle replied. "I have something really cool I wanna show ya, and it looks like it will be just me and you because Mabel is stuffing her face with Cheeze Balls." Grunkle Stan said. Dipper forgot his anger pretty much instantly, the thought of exploring the woods with Grunkle Stan and finding new secrets of Gravity Falls made him happy, and he jumped up off his bed and onto the floor. "What is it Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper yelled excitedly. "Follow me kid. I found something in the deep woods." replied the wrinkly man. As Mabel saw them leaving, she asked them where they were going. "Grunkle Stan is taking me into the deep woods to explore!" Dipper said enthusiastically. Mabel insisted that she wanted to come with, much to the excitement of her Great Uncle. _Double fun…_ he thought.

Mabel, Dipper and Grunkle Stan were walking through woods, and had been for fucking ever. "Grunkle Stan, we-were really deep in the woods, what were you doing out here?" Dipper said suspiciously. "Collecting firewood, there's lotsa dead trees out here." replied Stan. "Ok  
Dipper replied, stupid enough to believe that. "Wow, it's pretty dark in here…" Mabel thought out loud. Eventually they came across a small clearing with a single stump in the middle and an axe in one of the surrounding trees. On the stump was a Crystal Ball. However, it was a cheap plastic piece of crap, only there to distract the twins. "Woah! What do you think it is Grunkle stan?" said Dipper inspecting the fake ball as Stan the Man had planned. "I dunno, that's why I brought you here." explained Stan. Mabel's heart suddenly dropped. She remembered the beginning of the traumatizing story they had read online. Strange ass shit happened in Gravity Falls, so she wouldn't be surprised if the story was a gypsy story or some shit. "Uhhh, Dipper, we should get going… I… uhh… have homework." She said. "Come on, Mabel, it's just a forest. See?" Dipper replied, spreading his arms. "Nothing to be afraid offff…." He trailed off, seeing his great uncle grab an axe off a tree. He, too, remembered how the fucked story they read began. "MABEL! DUCK!" He screamed. It was too late, though. Grunkle Stan had kicked Mabel in the back, and she tried to let out a scream, but was cut short but her Great Uncle, who stomped his foot as hard as he could into her legs, turning the scream into a small yelp. Dipper probably could have escaped then, but Grunkle Stan knew he loved his sister too much to abandon her to her rampaging Grunke. Sure enough the dumbass boy knelt down to the crying girl to pick her up. Mabel tried to mumble her gratitude to her brother, but he hushed her and told her everything was going to be ok, casting a horrified look at his uncle, who, while this was happening, just watched, enjoying the heartbreaking scene. Dipper started running, but his much larger Grunkle easily reached for the hood of his sweatshirt, and he tripped, Mabel falling down ontop of him, and knocking the wind out of him. While he recovered, Mabel lifted herself by her arms and saw her great uncle, with the axe above his head. Just as she was bending back down to move her brother, or drag him out of the way, or anything, the Axe was smashed down into her head, then lifted, as Dipper had finally came to his senses, only to let loose a bloodcurdling scream as an axe was thrown down into his tender skull. And again. And again. And again. Stan continued to laugh and smile as he smashed the heads of his twin niece and nephew repetitively with the axe. He picked up the bodies and walked back to the shack.

Entering through the back entrance, Stan quickly butchered the bodies and disposed of the clothes, heads, faces, etc, anything that could identify the two chunks of meat as Mabel or Dipper. Once he had cooked them, he called Wendy down from the gift shop, told Soos he could take a break with the lightbulb he was fixing, and called down to his basement dwelling brother, Ford, for a surprise Pork dinner. Everyone enjoyed a meal of the two Pines twins, thinking it was Pork. They all finished and told Stan the meal was great. Once everyone had gone back to doing their job, Stan then sat down at his computer desk. He went onto the website , and logged in. He then clicked on one of his two stories. Once the page had loaded, he began reading the reviews of his story, _Grunkle Stan Kills his Friends and Family_ , which he wrote as a warning message to the twins. Once he was satisfied, he logged out of his account, and left to go finish his job. And yes, by this logic, Grunkle Stan wrote this story…

And that means…

I am Grunkle Stan. Killing the kids was fun.


End file.
